miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/Wiktoria Bourgeois
Wiktoria Bourgeois jest starszą bliźniaczą siostrą Chloé. Wiktoria ma długie brązowe włosy sięgające do pasa , zawsze nosi je rozpuszczone. Jej oczy są koloru zielonego ubiera się w ciemno złotą bluzkę a do tego w czarną spódnicę sięgającą za kolana. Dziewczyna wogule nie przypomnia swojej młodszej siostry , Wiktoria jest opiekuńcza, miła , odwarzna i pomysłowa , w przeciwieństwie do swojej sistry nie lubi się wyrużniać i błyszczeć w śród ruwieśników.Po mnio ,że jest córką burmistrza nie wykorzystywała tego do swoich celów. Po rozwodzie rodziców Wiktoria wyjechała z matkąz Paryża, by osiedlić się w Chinach. Tam zostałą super bohaterką zwalczającom zło.Jej mirakulum to złoty naszyjnik w kształcie ogona geparda. Kwami Wiktorii to Lolli [ gepard] żywi się cytrynami. Lolli jest nerwowym , ale bardzo od damym , miłym i opiekuńczym kwami.Wiktoria po przemianie staje się szybsza i zwinniejsza jak każdy gepart.. Jej strój przypomina kostim biedronki w żeczywistośi rużni się tyko kolorem , strój geparda jest złoty a czarnymi ciapkami, po przemiamie na naszyjniku pojawia się 5 plamek.Włosy dziewczyny wydłużaj'ą się i stają się gęstrze i spinają się w koński ogon umocowamy na czubku głowy. Twarz Wiktorii zdobi maska w kolorach kostiumu . Jej bronią jest tak jak u biedronki jojo.Jej mocami są' 1] szczęśliwa łatka coś w stylu szczęśliwego trafu 2]oczyszczanie akum 3]przywracanie wszystkiego do normy To na razie tyle zapraszam do zostawieniu śladu w komętarzach i zajrzania do moich innych opek. Dziękuje za dwa pierwsze komętarze , to dzięki nim postanowiłam pisać dalej. Partnerem w walce dziewczyny jest jej chłopak Wiktor o orzechowych oczach.Wiktor jest zadziorny i bardzo zazdrosny, uwielbia być w centrum uwagi ale jeśli ktoś odkryje tę zasłonę staje się miłym i czułym facetem.[ wiem nie umiem wymyślać imion] który posiada mirakulum Orła. Jego kwami to Nukki [ orzełek] żywi się ogukami . Mirakulum Wiktora to pierścień. Po przemianie jego czarne włosy układają się w artystyczny nieład .Jego ciało zdobi kostium zdobiony brązowo białymi piórami strój ogulnie podobny jest do stroju c.k za ogon służą mu piura wystające z tyłu kostiumu na twarzy oczywiście maska w kolorach biało brązowych.Jego mocami są ''' '''1] orlizm [ taki kotaklizm] Gdy jest bohaterem staje się bardziej spostrzegawczy i szybszy , potrafi równierz latać , jego bronią jest tak jak w przypadku kota kij. No to jedziemy z opowieścią Wiktoria Strasznie się cieszę , bo jutro przyjeżdza moja siostra Chloe [ przepraszam za brak znaku] nie mogę się doczekać. Mojej siostrze znudziło się w Paryżu po tym jak jej rywalka ODBIŁA jej chłopaka, i okazała się obrończynią Paryża. Wymogła na ojcu przeprowadzkę do nas do Chin. Chloe No to już jutro wyjadę z tego przeklętego Paryża , zapomnę o tej durnej Marinette , biedronce i tych innych żeczy , no może jedyne kogo będę żałować to Adien. To narazie tyle za karzdy kom. będę serdecznie wdzięczna. zapraszam do odwiedzenia moich wcześniejszych opek Wiktoria Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy odwiedzi mnie moja siostra , ale nie podoba mi się fakt , że mój ojciec spełnia wszystkie zachcianki mojej siostry , tak było do zawsze to ona zawsze była ulubienicą ojca , nie żebym była zazdrosna no ale na mnie tata wcalenie zwracał uwagi. Niestety nie mogłam dalej zormyślać bo ułsłyszałam krzyki wiedziałam ,że władca moon znowu wysłął swoją akumę.Zawołałam Lolli i przemieniła się, za pomocą jojo wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam w stronę krzyków. Gdy dotarłąm na miejsce mój chłopak już tam był , po krudkim przywitaniu ruszyliśmy do walki. Dziękuje za komętarze i jakby ktoś miał pomysł co dalej to zapraszam do napisaniu w kom Po walce przybiliśmy triumfalną piątkę i pożegnaliśmy się , a potem każde z nas poleciało w swoją stronę. Oczywiście znamy swoje tożsamośći ale musimy zachowac pozory. W leciałam do pokoju i momętalnie odmieniłam się , Lolli odrazu żuciła się na talerzyk cytryn leżący na biurku.Poszłam do pokoju w którym miałą mieszkać moja siostra , wciąż były tam pudła które powinnam sprzątnąć. Zabrałam się za wnoszenie pudeł na strych , po kilku turach pokuj był czysty i gotowy do przyjęcia nowej właścicielki. Zerknęłam na zegarek była już 20.00 mama pewnie wróciła z pracy , zeszłam do kuchni , nie myliłam się mama już była na dole i jadła kolację słuchając wiadomości , jak zwykle było coś o bohaterah. Usiadłam do stołu i zaczęłam sporzywać posiłek. - mamo jak myśisz czy chloe bardzo się zmieniła , odkąd się widziałyśmy po raz ostatni?- - napewno kochanie jeśli twój ojciec rozpieszczał ją tak jak kiedyś to będziesz nie mile zaskoczona ... ale pamiętaj co kolwiek się stanie my zawsze będziemy trzymać się razem- - ... a ty się cieszysz ,że zobaczysz tatę?- - No wiesz sama nie wiem ... ale on nie zabawi długo przywiezie twoją siostrę i za dwa góra trzy dni wróci do Paryża- - Ciekawe czy tata choć troszkę za nami tęskniłi czy się zmienił...-zaczęłąm znowu moje pytania - nie wiem kochanie ale nie trap się teraz jutro wszystkiego się dowiesz... a teraz zmykaj na górę.- zawołała na zakończenie mama. Tak więc poszłąm do siebie i po odprawieniu wieczornej rutyny usiadłam na łużku i zaczęłam rozmyślać o mojej siostrze , tacie , Igorze , lolli i o wielu innych żeczasz, w końcu zmęczona długim dniem zasnęłam. CHLOE No nareszcie służba wszystko spakowała to ostatnia noc w Paryżu jutro będę w chinach , wiem to bo będziemy lecieć prywatnym samolotem ojca , po lawędowej komieli przebrałąm się w złotą sukienkę nocną zrobioną z aksanitu i położyłam się w moim ogromnym łożu z firankami i zaczęłam snuć projekty - razem z moją siostrą bęziemy rządzić szkołą wszyscy będą nas się bać i nam ustępować- tak to idealna wizja przyszłości z tą myślą zasnęłam. Wiktoria Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie nie mogę się doczekać przyjazdu mojej siostry - Lulli , wstawaj dzisiaj przyjeżdza Chloe, będzie super będziemy pomagą potrzebującym i biedniejszym i wogule będziemy robić tyle dobr ekscytowałam się - Nie zapomnij o obowiąskach bohaterki i nie zdradzaj jej tego- żuciło sucho moje kwami - No przecierz wiem .... ale to nie zmienia faktu , że będziemy się świetnie bawić-nie rezygnowałam z mojego wyśmienitego humoru. Cała w skowronkach , wręcz wleciałm do kuchni i po mimo rannej pory zaczęłam przygotowywać śniadanie miałam bowiem z mamą umowę jedenego dina ona gotuje a drugiego ja. Kilka minut później mama zjawiła się na śniadaniu ja cały czas rozprawiłam o Chloe i tacie , ale mama pozostawała milcząca. Chloe Obudziłam się ,zeszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam jeść śniadnanie nagle w mojej trufli zauważyłam ,że czekolada NIE JEST PŁYNNA!! byłam oburzona - Aristorf.... zawpłałam pełna oburzenia w tem z kuchni wyłonił się chłopak o wątłej posturze i wyjąkał - ssłuchammm paniennkę- -Moja trufla jest źle zrobiona!- wżasnęlam - przepraszzzammm mmogę tto naprawić- - nie a pozatym muszę iść - zawołałąm obracając się na pięcie i idą do pokoju , przebrałam się i ruszyłam do samolotu.. muj tatko już tam czekał, zajęłam miejsce koło niego i ruszyliśmy w drogę do chin, Wiktoria Po śniadaniu poszłąm do Igora razem z moim kwami. Spędziłam u mojego chłopaka dwie godziny oglądając horror - uwielbiam je. Niestety w naj ciekawszym momęcie filmu usłyszałam krzyki , spojrzałam porozumiewawczo na Wiktora. Przemieniliśmy się i wyskoczyliśmy przez okno biegliśmy po dachach chińskich domów , tak dobiegliśmy do wielkiego potfora , zaczęła się walka po pewnym, czasie udało nam isę pokonać kolejną marionetkę władcy moon. Spojrzałam na wieżę zagarową zoriętowałam się , żę za 30 min . mamy być na lotnisku odebrać Chloe. Pożegnałąm się z moim partnerem i ruszyłam do domu, odmieniłam isę Lolli do razu zaczęła domagać się cytryn , w pośpiech porwałam torebkę i włożyłam do niej kilka plasterków cytryny a Lolli wleciała do niej sekundę potem.Zeszłam na duł mama już na mnie czekałą , wsiadłyśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w drogę na lotnisko. PO ki,lku minutach dotarłyśmy na miejsce, weszłyśmy na salę wlotów i czekałyśmy. Chloe. Wreszcie jesteśmy zostało jeszcze tylko 5 min do lodnowania... wreszcie wylondowaliśmy za ojcem wyszłam z samolotu i zaczęłam rozglądać się za moją sistrą i mamą które miały na nas czekać. W końcy tatuś ujrzał kogoś i zaczął iść w kierónku tych osób. - Chloe to twoja siostra Wiktoria ... a to twoja mama Izabel - powiedział tatuś pokazując na broązowo włosą dziewczynkę w moim wieku , a później na blondo włosą kobietę -Tak ja jestem Chloe i ....-zaczęłam -CHloe tak się ciesze ,że cię widze choć ...- zawołała moja siostra łapiąc mnie za szyję - No tak choćmy do domu - zaproponowała moja matka - tak a Manfret dowiezie żeczy - powiedział uradowany ojciec Wiktoria Szliśmy na parking gdzie cze czekał na nas samochód mamy. Gdy wszyscy się umiejscowili ruszyliśmy do domu. Tam odrazu zaprowadziłam Chloe do pokoju , po jej minie wywnioskowałam ,że jej nie pasował więc zapytałam - coś nie tak siostrzyczko?- -Tak ten pokuj jest za mały .... i gdzie mój służący i ............ - Chloe spokojnie po pierwsze nie jesteś u siebie w Paryżu i tu nie ma takich wygud- =Cooo?????!!!!!- - Notak mogłąm się tego spodziewać rozpieszczona córeczka tatusia-pomyślałam - dziewczynki choćcie na duł-susłyszałm głos mamy , pocichu podeszłam do torebki i wypuściłam kwami. Zeszłam na dół a za mną Chloe mój tata trzymał w ręku duży pakunek i kilka mniejszych miał pod nogami. -To dla ciebie Wiktorio- powiedział pokazując na pudła - dla mnie?-zapytałam - Tak kochanie chciałem ci wynagrodzić te wszystkie lata...-zaczął -dziękuje to miłe z twojej strony ale nie mogę tego przyjąć.....- odpowiedziała - ależ oczywiście , że moższ to prezęty-powiedział - W ten sposób chce mnie przekupuić , ale ja się nie dam-pomyślałam i uśmiechnęłam się - Tatkuuuuu a ja to co nie dasz swojej curci prezęciku- zawołała przesłodzonym głosem moja siostra Ojciec wywrucił oczami , i kiwnął twierdząco głową .A ja stałam tak i nie wiedziałam co mam robić - otwóż - zachęcał mnie tata bez namysłu rozerwałam papier z maj większej paczki , a następnie otworyzłam białe pudełko moim oczom ukazałą się długa turkusowa sukienka z falbankami u dołu i ozdobami z malutkich perełek koło szyji i pasie . Spojrzałm na tatę - od najleprzego projektanta-zastrzegł się widząc mój wyraz twarzy -dziękuje , ale to już za wiele a jeszcze te innne nie lepiej było by....-zaczęłam - nie to jest dla ciebie - Ta-tku a ja chloe też chce prezęt-zawołała chloe Ona się nic nie zmieniła , ba jest nawet gorzej niż było 12 lat temu , no cóż.... Zabrałm resztę żeczy na górę i zawołałam Lolli ale nie długo mogłam z nią rozmawiać bo tata zaprosił nas do naj droższej restauracji w chinach , oczywiście niałam iść w jednej z nowych kreacji. No to narazie tyle zapraszam do komętaowaina i odwiedzenia innych opek za karzdy kom będzę wdzięczna , i proszę o pomysły na dalszą część SZybko założyłam błekitną sukienkę sięgającą za pół łydki , a dotego białe baletki no i oczywiśćie białą torebeczkę na moją kwami. Szybko zeszłam na duł tam czekali na mnie rodzice , ale nigdzie nie było mojej sistry. Poszłam na górę do jej pokoju tam zastałam moją siostrę całą we łazach , podeszłąm i zapytałam - co się stało mogę jakoś pomóć? - niee.... chyba ,że znikniesz - zawołała pełna oburzenia moja siostra. - ale ja nie rozumiem - nie rozumiem nie rozumiem a co tu jest do rozumienia mój tatuś daałci tyle sukni a mi tylko tę - mówiąc to pokazała na srebrno - białą sukienkę rozkloszowaną u dołu z malutkimi cekinami. -Ależ chloe to jest piękna sukienka nie wiem czemu... - nie ważne ty i tak tego nie rozumiesz - no choć ubierz się w tę sukienkę i choić bo rodzice czekają-próbowałam przekonać moją siostrę do jakiej kolwiek decyzji.Wreszcie jakoś się udało szybko upięłąm włosy mojej siostry i pociągnęłam na duł. Jechaliśmy w dość napiętej atmosferze nikt nic nie mowił miałam tego dość więc zagadnęłam - tato czy to prawda , że za dwa dni znowu wracarz do Paryża? - tak kochanie nie mogę zaniedbać obowiązków burmistrza - .. kochanie ....? czemu on mnie tak nazwał ja go prawie nie znam - zastanawiałam się ale noje rozmyślania przerwał krzyk mojej siostry coooooooo tatku powiedz , że to nie prawda nie zostawisz swojej Chloe tu całlkiem samej - Alleż misiu nie będziesz sama masz mamę i siostrę.... . Dojechaliśmy do restauracji , czas płynął bardzo sszybko , po kolacji wróciliśmy do domu po odprawieniu rutynywypuściłam kwami z torebki i poszłam spać. Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie szybko ogarnęłam się i zrobiłam śniadanie i zwinęłam kilka cytryn dla mojej kwami. Postanowiłam obudzić moją siostrę w końcu dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły. Chloe Spałam bardzo nie wygonie jak moja siostra może na czymś takim spać ale w końcu usnęłam '' hwilę" później zostałam obudzona już miałąm się wydrzeć ale przypomiałm sobie gdzie jestem .odwróciłam się na drugi bok i prubowałam zasnąć , po kilku minutach dałam za wygraną i wstałam.Ubrałam się i za siostrą zeszłam na śniadanie.Po kiepskim śniadanu ruszyłam wolno w stronęwyjścia i zapytałam siostrę'' ''- kiedy przyjedzie limuzyna?'' = jaka limuzyna ? dziewczyno to nie Paryz tu szkołę masz dwa kilometry dalej ''- dwa kilometry???????!!!!!!!'' ''- Tak .... ale poczekaj musimy zajść po Wiktora'' ''- a ktoto ten Wiktor?'' ''- mój chłopaki i .....-zaczęłąm chciałąm powiedzieć obrońca chin ale dałąm se spokuj'' ''- a jest przystojny ? bogaty ? sławny ? a może to model?'' ''- tak , nie zabardzo można powiedzieć i nie - odpowiedziałam po pokoleji na pytania siostry.'' Chwilę później byliśmy przed domem mojego chłopaka zagwizdałam to był nasz sygnał cztery sekundy potem Wiktor witał się z zemną a następnie z moją siostrą.Ruszyliśmy w drogę do szkoły w końcu Wiktor zapytał '' ''- widziałaś wczorajsząwalkę gepardzicy i orła? ''- o tak oczywiście , byli wspaniali''- wiedziałam o co mu chodzi ''- tak a zwłaszcza gepardzica....'' ''- chej mam być zazdrosna-dalej brnęłam w tę jego zabawe'' ''- nie ale uwarzaj'' ''- Chwila oczym wy mówicie - wcięłąła się w rozmowę moja siostra'' ''- to ty nie słyszałaś o obrońcach Chin?'' ''- nie a tu są wogule jacyś bohaterowie'' ''- tak ohraniają nas przed władcą moon'' Doszliśmy do szkoły weszliśmy do sali Chloe stanęła środku klasy i powiedziała ''- nazywam się Chloe Bourgeois i jestem córką burmistrza Paryża'' Chloe Przedstawiłam się i ruszyłam do stojących ławek i podeszłam do jednej z nich. -Hej ty - nie to moje miejsce i jakaś nowa nie będzie mi rozkazywać [ bla bla kłótnia dwóch Chloe sibie ZApraszam do komętowania - Siostra daj sobie spokuj z Weroną nie wygrasz- prubowałam odciągnąć Chloe od tej dziewczyny , zwykle nie mówie źle o ludziach ale ta dziewczyna to istne zło - Sieć cicho ja tużądzę od dzisiaj i wszyscy łącznie z tą tu mają się mi podporządkować - krzyknęła wściekła CHLOE Ta cała Werona myśli , że mi podskoczy? ha grubo się myli już ja jej pokarzę , że nie zemną takie numery po dwuch dniach będzie błagać o litość... Nagle dzwi do klasy otworzyły się i stanął w nich mega przystojny chłopak o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach , odrazu rozpoznałam ,że jest bogaty widzać to było po jego ubraniach.Szybko zwaliłam z miejsca Weronę i usiadłam na jej miejscu uśmiesznęłam się a chłopak usiadł koło mine. Byłam prze szczęśliwa może z nim mi się uda> Wiki. No nie usiadła koło Alberta nie dobrze będą kłopoty... on jest okropny nikt go nie lubi chce podewać każdą dziwczynę i zwykle mu się to udaje , ale mnie nie udało mu się "zdobyć" mnie sorry ale takie coś to nie moja bajka. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki nauczycielka kazała wszystkim iść do domów ja i mój chłopak pobiegiliśmy w ustronne miejsce i pezmieniliśmy się tym razem ofiarą akumy była oczywiście Werona. każdy wie , że zawsze chce być gwiazdą i kocha alberta ale on nie zabardzo się nią interesuje i w dodatku jeszcze moja siostra ją ośmieszyłą TO NA RAZIE TYLE ZAPRASZAM DO KOMĘTOWANIA - Ja jestem Likwidatorka- zawołała -Hej Orle wiesz gdie może być akuma?-spytałam -Nie ale zaraz się zoriętuje kiciu. -ORLE!!! co ja ci mówiłam- zawołałam Rozgorzała się walka likwidatorka była całkiem silna już prawie myślałam , że zginę ale jakimś cudem udało mi się umiknąć pocisku. Po walce pożegnałam się z orłem i pobiegłam do domu. -Już jestem - zawołałam wchodząc do domu -Wiktoria powiedz mi coś o tym przystojniaku koło którego siedze - zawołała moja siostra na wstępie - no wiesz ja zadurzo o nim nie wiem ale powiem ci co wiem -powiedziałam siadając na łużku - To gadaj-ponaglała mnie siostra - no już.... a więc tak nazywa się Albert i jest synem kogoś tam bogatego ale nie daj się on zmienia dziewczyny jak...jak ty suknie , był prawie z każdą z naszej klasy -powiedziałąm To tyle bo narazie nie mam weny -Myślisz , że mu się spodobałam -nie wiem może ale moim zdaniem nie powinnaś wogule się do niego zblrzać nie jest dla ciebie...- -Nie dla mnie ty chyba żartujesz Wiki on jest bogaty mega przystojny - Po rozmowie zeszłyśmy na kolację.Po kolacji poszłyśmy do swoich pokoi i zaczęłyśmy odrabiać lekcje. Gdy z kończyłam odrabiać lekcję usiadłam na łóżku i chwyciłam szkicownik i zaczęłam rysować , obok mnie siedziała Lolii i pomagała mi w detalach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania